Confusing Triangles
by DCgirl83
Summary: Rory and Tristan, in there second year of Chilton Preparatory School, are having there one year anniversary and reminisce on everything that has changed over the past year. *TRORY*


**Title:**** Confusing Triangles**

**Author:**** Erika *DCgirl83***

**Beta:**** Julz *Babyblugoddess7389***

**Summary:**** Rory and Tristan, in there second year of Chilton Preparatory School, are having there one year anniversary and reminisce on everything that has changed over the past year.  **

**Pairing:**** Trory, Java Junkie, P/J, D/O **

**A/N**: **Hey guys! This is my first fic so please be gentle. Lolz. Please R/R. The whole story is going to be flipping back and forth between flashbacks. It might get a little annoying at first but bear with it. Enjoy the story! ~~~Erika**

"Wow Tristan. That was amazing!" Exclaimed Rory when she got back from the date. 

"I was hoping you would. I spent a while planning this. Come, sit." Said Tristan as he led her to the gazebo. 

"Remember when my mom didn't like you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I do." Replied Tristan with a faraway look on his face. 

**_*~*Flashback*~*_**

"Please Rory. You could just call them and tell them I'm not feeling well and then you wouldn't be able to drive and then we could just stay home." Lorelai whined as she walked down the steps. It was like this every night, Lorelai complained, Rory dragged her out of the house. 

"No Mom. Come on. We're going to be late." Rory said putting the keys in her mother's hands and steering her out the door. 

"Fine" Lorelai huffed. 

**_*~*30 minutes later*~* _**

"Hello Rory, Lorelai." Emily answered. 

"Hey Grandma, Mom." Lorelai and Rory echoed. 

"The DuGrey's are coming tonight. Their son, Tristan, is your age Rory." 

"Yes. I know." Replied Rory with a smile on her lips. 

**DING DONG**

"They must be here. I'll get the door." Said Emily. 

"Ok. Spill child o' mine." Lorelai said with that I-know-something-your-not-telling-me look on her face. 

"I'll be with Grandma." 

"Rory. There you are. Why don't you and Tristan go into the library?" Emily said se she bumped into Rory. 

"Okay Grandma." Rory said. "Follow me Tris." 

"I like a girl who takes charge." Tristan whispered into her ear.

"When are we going to tell them about us, Tris?" Rory asked, avoiding Tristan's comment.

"How about tonight?" 

"Sure." She said as they sat down on the couch in the library. When Rory was just about to fall asleep, the maid came in announcing dinner. They walked into the dinning room holding hands. They sat down next to each other and kept stealing glances at each other. During dessert, Rory stood up and Tristan stood up after her. Lorelai, thinking that you had to stand up when someone stands up, stood up too. Rory laughed and told her mother to sit down. 

"Tristan and I have something to tell everyone." She said as she looked over at Tristan. Tristan took this as the cue to talk.

"We're dating." He said. 

"Oh. Wow. Umm…this is unexpected." Lorelai said. 

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Emily. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? How long have you two been dating?" 

"We just started dating this week. Tuesday to be exact." Rory explained. 

"Rory, I'm not feeling good. I think we should go home. Mom it was nice seeing you. I'll call you sometime during the week." Lorelai said as she went tot get their coats. 

"Bye Ror." Said Tristan as he kissed her. 

"Ok lovebirds break it up. Tris, you can come home with us if it is ok with your parents." Said Lorelai. 

"Ok. Let me go ask." 

"You. Come with me. You have a lot of explaining to do." Said Lorelai with a smile on her face as she pointed at Rory. 

"I'll see you outside." Said Rory as she kissed Tristan on the lips. 

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" asked Lorelai as they reached the Jeep. 

"We were going to tell everyone today. Are you mad?" Rory questioned. 

"No sweetie. But next time, I want to be the first to know!" Lorelai whined. 

"Alright mom." Rory said as she embraced her mother.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a lovely sight?" Tristan said with the usual smirk. 

"Oh shut up and get in the car." Rory said.

"Yes maim!" he replied. 

**A/N: That's it for now! There will be more soon! Now, a word from my beta. **

**B/N: Yes what the author said! Lolz. I'd like to thank my amazing computer for helping me with the grammar! Without it I wouldn't be correcting this story. Umm….to ****Erika****? For making me beta and IM-ing me with the praise on my story. Without her praise, I wouldn't be sitting here, correcting grammar for fun. Well, anyway, I have to write my own story now! Check them out. *Babyblugoddess7389* ~~ my pen name! ****Y**** Julz**


End file.
